Updates
Here, you may find any full announcements pertaining to this Wikia. If you have questions, please make a post on the talk page. Any times (if applicable) mentioned on this page are in terms of GMT -10:00 (despite what my signature thing says). 2018/1/10 New logo and Wikia background As you can see, I have modified the background from the original ZPD themed one to that of the background used by the "Flash Flyer" archetype for the most part. I promised that I would change it. The logo was also changed to something I made in GIMP, and only with that. Why? Rationale behind this is quite simple; I would like to distance this Wikia from the actual YCM site as much as possible due to the current climate at times overall. While I do enforce standards in Custom Cards as the current moderator (at the time of writing, for I am thinking over my priorities at this time) and members behave in there, I cannot do anything about overall complaints and the atmosphere thereof. In essence, I just don't feel that I can associate this Wikia with it anymore; at least not in its current form. Like the logo says, we forge our own paths. I unfortunately cannot change the name of this Wikia, but again. we've no affiliation to YCM nor the other Wikia. Hmm, I suspect that some of their users stray from the site for the same reason and from my years on the job, I cannot blame them. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2018/3/23 Updated card templates While parts of these have been in effect before this update, I feel it is of note to let you know what has been changed. *CardTable2A is fully updated to run Link Monsters with everything else. You no longer need to use 2C for Links (though either one is fine). The latter may be used for sandboxing and eventual correction of the color. *Link Arrows are now present; similar to how the Yugioh Wikia does it. Please note that you must use the compass notation on this Wikia when you type in the fields or else they will not render. I can make a side template for custom summon mechanics and stuff later by request. Float your pitches to me and I can make another table that works for it. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 00:09, March 23, 2018 (HST) 2018/7/5 Updated card templates 2 Fixed the text boxes for effects so they aren't squished and I guess they don't force the other fields to be smaller for whatever reason. As for the templates leaving space in the picture for Non-Effect Monsters and all, it's inside the table coding so unless you write some text beyond the material requirements, yeah. Original version doesn't have this problem though. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 2019/3/13 update summary I really need to update these things on time, but...anyway. *CardTable is synchronized with 2A and as such, you can use that one instead of 2A. Also note that I will not modify 2A with any custom mechanics, whereas CardTable will. (Mostly because it's a pain in the ass to modify multiple templates). Done 2019/1/23 *Skill Cards are a thing now. Done 2019/1/27 We got moved to Fandom on February 11th, 2019, but...that didn't change anything. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) Category:Updates